Viles Bébêtes à Pinces
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Deux Chevaliers d'Or sont en mission. Jusque-là, pas de soucis n'est-ce pas ? Mais si la soirée ne se déroule pas comme prévu et que la dispute devenait... Autre chose, que se passerait-il ? DeathMaskXMilo, Yaoi.


Ouvrez grand vos mirettes, voici mon second lemon ! A presque un an d'intervalle, on peut dire que je fais fort n'est-ce pas ?... Quoi qu'il soit, cette fic est spécialement écrite pour ma **LauLaustory**, si si ^^ Ce qui va se passer ? A vous de lire: une mission, deux Chevaliers d'Or, quelques 'imprévus'... Que feront-ils donc ensuite ? ^^

Disclaimer: Tout est _- encore et toujours -_ à **Kurumada-Sama**... Dommage, je sais.

Bonne lecture !

.

Viles bébêtes à pinces

* * *

><p><strong>Qui fait ton éloge t'assassine.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"- Tu as beau te conduire comme un 'bad boy', tu as beau tout faire pour entretenir ton image d'assassin colérique et aveuglé par le sang, tu n'en restes pas moins un homme Milo. Ne l'oublie pas..."<em>

Le Saint d'Or du Scorpion se dressa vivement sur sa couche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Et il ne pensait pas ça simplement parce que la voix de Camus résonnait comme des cloches _- glaciales qui plus est - _dans sa tête. Même si, quand les souvenirs des conseils dispensés par son ami lui revenaient, c'était généralement qu'il était dans la m...élasse, jusqu'au cou. Cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose en plus qui l'avertissait...

La chambre était calme. Aucun fond sonore venant de la télé. Aucun tintement d'une canette de bière plus ou moins pleine posé sur la table de chevet. Aucun grognement irrité, aucune insulte lancée dans une langue étrangère. Tout était **trop** calme. Il était seul.

Il se leva. Son 'compagnon' forcé de chambrée n'était pas là, c'était ça qui clochait. Il avait peut-être le sang trop chaud, réagissant avec virulences -_ autant en termes de paroles que de coups_ - à la moindre provocation, mais DeathMask n'était quand même pas con au point de se décider à accomplir la mission qu'on leur avait attribué seul quand même ! Il savait très bien que si le Pope les avait envoyé tous les deux, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison, il n'allait quand même pas désobéir... Où était-il donc alors ?

Rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce. Bien sûr, rien n'indiquait où il était partit. Mais ses clefs de chambre n'étaient plus là. N'en étant pas à sa première mission 'commune' avec l'Italien, il savait que quand l'envie de meurtres devenait trop forte pour lui, satisfaire sa soif de sang primait sur tout. Il était donc bien peu probable qu'il soit partit calmement, fermant avec soin la porte derrière lui et surtout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était peut-être moins grave qu'il ne le croyait. À tous les coups, l'autre avait simplement vidé le frigo de toutes les boissons alcoolisées qui s'y trouvaient et était donc descendu au bar. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et pourtant... Il écoutait bien peu son instinct, mais la voix de Camus, c'était différent. Comme si son sixième sens - _ou ceux supérieur_ - se manifestait sous cette forme là car il avait toujours écouté le Verseau. C'était bien sûr idiot, ce dernier n'était pas télépathe, il le savait très bien. Et pourtant, c'était toujours ses paroles qu'il entendait quand un danger se rapprochait de lui. Et écouter lesdites paroles lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Aussi, il s'interrogeait. Tout d'abord, ses mots qu'il avait entendus. Rien qui ne soit en accord avec sa situation actuelle. Devait-il donc en conclure qu'il avait juste rêvé et qu'il s'imaginait un quelconque danger suite à la 'disparition' momentanée de son collègue ?...

Il attrapa sa veste, jeté négligemment quelques heures auparavant sur le dossier d'une chaise, se saisit de son trousseau de clefs et sortit à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>"- Foncer tête baissé ne t'aidera pas, au contraire. Prend le temps, réfléchit. Chaque acte, même minime, à son importance..."<em>

Milo grogna. Pourquoi écoutait-il toujours Camus généralement ?... Parce qu'il était bien plus cultivé que lui. Et parce qu'il savait garder son sang-froid. Lui. La réponse était bien sûr évidente mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner une nouvelle fois. Non, parce que les conseils de son meilleur ami, il voulait bien, même si c'était parfois ennuyeux à mourir... Mais encore fallait-il qu'il les comprenne ! Réfléchir avant d'agir ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais c'était bien ce qu'il faisait pour le moment, non ?

- Bon, tu joues ou pas ?

Le Grec l'ignora superbement. Il n'était pas encore trop mal barré. Il pouvait encore sauver son honneur. Mais le soupir continu de DeathMask commençait à lui taper sur le système...

Il l'avait bien sûr retrouvé cet idiot ! Tranquillement en train de boire -_il n'avait__ pas osé demander à combien de verres il en était _- et tapant la discute avec les habitués du coin. Et lui c'était inquiété ? S'il n'avait pas été plus las de sa journée, peut être lui aurait il fait une leçon de moral mais c'était pas vraiment son truc. Il avait commandé à boire et avait juste rejoint 'son pote'. Histoire de se détendre un peu. Et de lui dire qu'il avait ne qu'à pas faire tant de bruits en sortant de la pièce s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Faux bien sûr, mais ça lui ferait toujours les pieds...

Et puis, ça avait dégénéré. Quel pouvait être le danger de boire un peu en étant entouré d'inconnus, hein ? Oh, surement pas un crabe à moitié en état d'ébriété qui avait parié une bonne part de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui sur une partie de billard. Intelligent comme animal le crabe. Il avait surement oublié que cet argent devait servir à payer leurs frais de mission et qu'ils n'auraient rien d'autre pour subvenir à leurs besoins s'il perdait...

Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu faire son chiant. Le regarder jouer, surement perdre. Le narguer ensuite, vu que lui aurait toujours sa part du fric, comme ils se l'étaient partagés à leurs arrivées. Mais lui aussi avait bu - _bon, pas autant que l'autre là... Mais quand même assez pour qu'il fasse une __connerie_- et avait eu pendant un bref instant pitié de DeathMask... Alors il l'avait rejoint et avait mis une partie de son argent en jeu pour rejoindre la partie... Et voilà où tout ça l'avait mené.

Il ne lui restait qu'un coup à tirer. Mais il restait deux boules, sans compter la blanche. Deux boules et un point de retard. Il faudrait donc qu'il arrive à empocher les deux ce coup. Ainsi, il passerait devant et ils gagneraient. DeathMask avait réussi en tout et pour tout à mettre dans un des trous la seule boule qu'il ne fallait pas. Éliminé donc de la partie, il soupirait toutes les deux secondes alors que lui cherchait un peu de concentration pour les sortir de ce merdier. Leurs adversaires s'impatientaient et il ne voyait toujours pas comment réussir...

_"- Ah Camus... Te connaissant, tu m'aurais laissé me démerder seul si j'avais fait l'imbécile comme lui... Mais que veux-tu, voir un Chevalier d'Or se faire battre comme ça..."_

_"- Tout problème à sa solution Milo. Si tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé, prend un peu de recul et permet toi une vision d'ensemble sur la tâche que tu as à accomplir..."_

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et se redressa sous le regard étonné des autres. Reculant légèrement, il observa la position des trois boules. Quelques marmonnements s'élevèrent derrière lui mais il les ignora. Ça allait être serré mais avec un peu de chance...

- Qu'est-c'tu fous ? Demanda sans aucune sympathie son coéquipier.

- Je change d'angle de vue.

Il se positionna de l'autre côté de la table et recommença à viser. Il n'avait plus le choix. Ne restait que les prières et encore... Il tira.

La scène se déroula presque au ralentit à ses yeux. La blanche heurta celle qu'il visa, la faisant basculer dans le trou alors que la première boule repartait en arrière. Ce que le Scorpion espérait, c'était qu'elle aurait assez de force pour percuter également l'autre et la pousser dans la bonne direction... Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle rebondisse deux fois sur les bandes. Maudite force... Ce fut avec une certaine lenteur qu'elle arriva enfin vers la dernière boule. Les deux sphères se percutèrent, se séparèrent... La blanche s'immobilisa, la noire roula lentement, bien trop...

Son Cosmos s'éleva alors, imperceptible par le commun des mortels mais clairement visible pour l'Italien qui fronça les sourcils. La boule s'était quasiment arrêté, tous les regards étaient fixés dessus ou presque alors qu'elle était si près de tomber. Personne ne vit son ongle prendre une couleur rouge sang et s'agrandir dangereusement...

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre claqua furieusement sous la poigne de son camarade. Loin de se laisser impressionner, le Grec se dirigea avec un large bâillement vers son lit pour s'y écrouler. Bon, est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir maintenant ? C'était qu'il était bien tard et lui n'était pas de bonne humeur quand il ne pouvait pas avoir son quota d'heures de sommeil. Surtout quand il était en mission...<p>

- Tu as triché !

- Tu aurais préféré perdre tout notre argent peut être ? Répliqua-t-il en réprimant un soupir.

- J'ai un minimum le sens de l'honneur quand je joue, moi !

- Et ton sens de l'honneur t'aurais bien sur poussé à aller voir le Pope pour lui expliquer avec maintes détails comment et pourquoi nous n'avons pu accomplir notre mission, ricana-t-il en s'asseyant finalement, sentant poindre un mal de tête fasse à cette discussion absurde.

- Au moins, je suis honnête au jeu, se crispa l'autre.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Si cela t'inquiète tellement de "_tricher_", n'hésite donc pas, retourne y et propose leurs une autre partie ! Mais ce sera sans **MA** part ! Et vu que tu n'as pas été foutu de marquer _un seul point _ce soir, je me ferais un plaisir de me foutre de ta gueule quand tu auras perdu !

Il vit distinctement le Latinos se mordre les lèvres en hésitant. Un peu débile, bien beurré, mais pas con non plus le DeathMask. Il savait très bien qu'il perdrait et qu'ils avaient besoin de ce fric. Milo se décida à enfoncer le clou pour qu'il arrête avec cette histoire:

- Non mieux ! Va donc les voir pour leur expliquer comment j'ai gagné ! Tu vas les voir et tu leurs sort: _"écoutez, mon pote a pas été réglo en jouant. Vous avez pas pu le voir mais il a utilisé son attaque '_Scarlet Needle'_ à une puissance très faible pour bronquer le pied de la table sans que vou__s ne vous en rendiez compte et c'est ce choc qui a fait tomber la N°8 dans le trou. Il a gagné comme ça, c'est un Chevalier d'Athéna après tout"._ Je suis sûr qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de te coller l'étiquette 'ivre' sur le front ou de te prendre pour un dingue échappé d'un asile ! Je sais que tu l'est mais pas besoin que tout le monde le sache après tout...

Cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin, il le savait bien. Plus rapide qu'il ne s'y attendait vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang, l'assassin du Quatrième Temple l'attrapa à la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur alors que son dos heurtait avec violence la tête du lit. Un grondement de douleur lui échappa.

- Ne me provoque pas ou je vais te... !

- Me quoi ? Me tuer ? Me fait pas rire _Angelo_, t'en as pas les couilles, tu sais c'qui t'attend sinon !

Ah, ce prénom si haït... Il le savait, il voyait cette étincelle de rage dans les yeux de l'autre et bizarrement, plus sa fureur grandissait, plus il se sentait joyeux. C'était surement fou de chercher les noises comme ça mais c'était dans sa nature après tout. Et puis, il était dans le vrai, il ne pouvait pas le tuer ou il devrait rendre des comptes au Pope... La sanction serait sans appel: la mort. Même s'il regretta de suite de le chercher comme ça lorsque la prise sur sa gorge se resserra.

- Ferme ta grande gueule !

- C'est ça mon _p'tit Angelo_, continua-t-il, provocant malgré le mal qu'il avait à articuler. Maintenant, si tu me lâchais et allait pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ?

Cette fois-ci, il distingua le poing qui fonça sur lui et réussit à le bloquer. Dans un même mouvement, profitant de son déséquilibre, il repoussa durement l'Italien pour se dégager de sa prise et se redressa, repoussant ses boucles derrière ses épaules. L'heure ne semblait plus à la plaisanterie.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Fanfaronna-t-il. Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose quand tu bois toi !

Il esquiva le coup suivant, le second l'atteignit à la tempe, l'étourdissant légèrement. Vacillant, il fut incapable de résister quand DeathMask le poussa durement sur le lit, le bloquant sur le matelas, tenant ses poignets pour qu'il ne tente pas de le frapper, le regard plongé dans le sien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha bien sûr pas d'essayer, même si la poigne de l'autre était trop forte.

- Ne. T'avise. Jamais. Plus. De. Me. Parler. Ainsi, gronda dangereusement le Cancer tout en articulant soigneusement. Sinon...

Sa prise se renforça sur ses poignets. La menace était claire. '_Sinon, je te les brise_'. Et que pourrait bien faire le pauvre Scorpion sans eux ? Plus d'attaques ni rien. Il serra les dents, refusant de détourner les yeux. Malgré tout, il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Son attitude parlait de même.

- Bien...

La pression sur ses bras disparu alors que l'autre se redressait. Il se frotta la peau, essayant de réactiver la circulation de son sang, remarquant au passage que si l'Italien s'était légèrement éloigné, il n'en était pas moins toujours sur son lit _- et à moitié sur lui de surcroit !_ Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait ne rien dire, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil !

- Dégage de là !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

- C'est sur _mes_ jambes que tu es installé !

- Et alors ? Répliqua son condisciple avec le même ton provoquant qu'il avait un peu plus tôt.

Grondant de rage, il se dégagea durement, essayant à son tour de le plaquer contre le matelas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dangereux dans le coin. Peine perdu. Ils avaient pourtant le même gabarit mais il faut croire que son adversaire avait des réflexes plus rapide. Sans trop savoir comment, DeathMask le fit basculer sur le côté, le bloquant une nouvelle fois sous son poids.

- Lâche-moi !

- Te ferais-je peur Milo ?

Le Scorpion le foudroya du regard. Pas du tout ! Ce n'était quand même pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir peur tiens ! Sauf que ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de se retrouver _deux fois de suite_ bloqué **sous**quelqu'un d'autre !

- Lâche moi, répéta-t-il en le fusillant des yeux.

- Et si je ne veux pas, que feras-tu ?

- Je...

L'autre rit. Normal. Il était à sa merci après tout, sans pouvoir vraiment mettre les menaces qu'il pourrait proclamer à exécution... Alors que faire ? Il préféra se taire, prenant son mal en patience...

- Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu sais être raisonnable, ricana le crabe. Finalement, je ferais peut-être quelque chose de toi.

- Va te faire foutre Angelo !

- On va plutôt faire le contraire, ricana DeathMask en fondant sur ses lèvres.

La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait. _DeathMask l'embrassait !_ Certes, il n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour la gente masculine, mais là c'était DeathMask quoi ! Pas un de ses types juste de passage qu'il ne connaissait pas ou presque ! Et puis, il n'allait quand même pas coucher avec _lui_ !

Mais impossible de le repousser, l'autre était trop lourd... Il s'agita pour tenter d'empêcher cette langue curieuse qui cherchait à s'introduire dans sa bouche, finissant par le mordre avec violence. Le goût du sang envahit sa gorge mais le baiser pris fin, la pression s'atténuant faiblement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je pensais que c'était évident.

- Te fout pas d'ma gueule ! Lâche-moi !

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'un peu d'attention de te genre te déplairait ?

Milo rougit légèrement. Bien sûr que non, ça ne le déplaisait pas ! Mais de là à le faire avec DeathMask du Cancer... ! Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues alors que les lèvres du Sudiste reprenait possession des siennes, baisé déjà un peu plus doux que le premier. Mais aussi plus insistant. Il cherchait à imposer son rythme.

Il se débattit à nouveau. Non plus pour l'en empêcher mais pour tenter de prendre le dessus cette fois-ci. Pas question qu'il se laisse dominer ! Il avança quand même sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle, le baiser en devenant de plus en plus passionné. Il ne sût pas vraiment qui l'arrêta quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle mais sentit clairement le recul de l'Italien alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Un regard porteur d'émotions et de désirs qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer voir tenter de cacher. Il agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore une fois, dégustant ses lèvres chaudes au goût légèrement métallisé... Les mains d'Angelo avaient agrippés sa taille et malgré son envie de ne pas se laisser dominer, le Scorpion commençait à se faire emporter par ses plaisantes sensations.

Un faible gémissement lui échappa alors que des doigts hasardeux se faufilaient sous sa tunique. Leurs bouches s'étaient séparées à nouveau, celle de l'Italien s'était glissée dans son cou pour y imposer une marque rouge. Loin de le gêner, la faible douleur le força à se serrer un peu plus contre lui, griffant légèrement sa nuque. Il se sentait perde pied mais ne faisait rien pour rester maître de son corps...

L'excitation guidait leurs gestes. La haut de l'arachnide se retrouva bientôt par terre, celui de son compagnon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. La température semblait avoir grimpé soudainement de quelques degrés mais ce fut un frisson qui les parcourut lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact.

Milo ne se débattait plus. Il avait abandonné l'idée. Il fallait bien avouer que s'était plaisant d'être ainsi caressé. Il ne quémandait pas ses caresses mais les recevait avec plaisir et les rendait avec application. Après son cou, ce fut sa gorge qui subit les assauts des lèvres de l'autre. Puis, ses dernières se tracèrent un chemin sur sa peau, passant sur ses pectoraux pour ensuite venir redessiner ses abdominaux d'un bout de langue furtif... Ses dents finirent par se planter sur son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration heurtée, quelques gémissements - _encore rares_ - lui échappant par moment. Il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur tellement cela lui semblait long alors que le Cancer semblait jouer avec lui comme une araignée avec sa proie...

Les gestes du Latinos semblèrent s'accélérer alors qu'il défaisait puis enlevait son pantalon. Le boxer suivi le même chemin avec empressement, libérant sa virilité fièrement dressé. Milo se mordit la langue sous le regard qui parcourait son corps. Par les Dieux, que c'était bon d'être désiré ainsi ! Tant et si bien qu'il lâcha un nouveau gémissement alors qu'une main trouvait sa place sur son membre. Quelques minutes de ce traitement, tantôt trop long, tantôt si soutenu qu'il avait l'impression de défaillir, et il n'en put plus. Si DeathMask ne s'occupait pas de lui maintenant au lieu de jouer, il allait... Un cri de surprise résonna dans la pièce. A peine avait-il commencé quelques léchettes que son compagnon s'était redressé, arrêtant là son traitement. Un grognement lui monta dans la gorge, rapidement arrêté par un nouveau baiser. Il s'allongea complètement sous la légère pression de l'autre. Les yeux clos, il en sursauta presque quand, quelques brefs instants après, il sentit un corps brûlant prendre place contre lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour se perdre à nouveau dans ceux qui restaient fixés sur lui. Allongé lascivement, ses boucles bleutées formant une auréole sur le drap, un léger rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, Milo était si désirable... Encore un baiser qui les laissa essoufflés. Les regards ne se quittaient pas, les doigts se crispaient sur la peau ou le tissu alors que les sexes gonflés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre... Le Grec surpris son amant en prenant sa main pour la porter à sa bouche, humidifiant avec application ses doigts sous un sourire presque moqueur. Il s'en foutait, il voulait juste le sentir en lui !

La préparation ne fut pas sans douleur. Il était clair que Milo n'était pas un habitué du rôle du dominé, ce qui n'était guère étonnant à vrai dire... Mais Angelo savait admirablement lui faire oublier ses désagréments avec un baiser ou un coup de langue bien placé. Les grognements firent bientôt place à des soupirs alors que le corps se cabrait légèrement. Il griffa ses épaules pour attirer son attention:

- Viens...

Nouveau sourire du côté de l'Européen qui se saisit de ses cuisses. Le Scorpion s'était attendu à le voir brutal mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire même. Un long baiser _- encore un _- lui fut donné avant qu'enfin il n'investisse cette intimité encore inviolée. Malgré tout, il se crispa, criant en le sentant entrer en lui. Ses ongles agrippèrent l'étoffe avec force sans pour autant le détourner de cette douleur. DeathMask ne s'arrêta pas avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Alors il lui offrit une pause, caressant même sa joue pour essuyer une légère larme. Ses caresses étaient douces sur sa peau si bien que ce fut lui le premier qui bougea légèrement pour l'inciter à en faire autant. La chaleur monta encore alors que le tueur accélérait ses coups de butoirs en lui. Encore un cri. De plaisir cette fois-ci.

Les mouvements s'accentuèrent. Milo comme Angelo bougeaient, le second imposant un rythme lent ou rapide selon les moments. Le Gardien du Huitième Temple se retenait à grande peine de marquer profondément sa peau alors que les vagues de plaisir montaient en lui. Finalement, le jeune homme eu bien du mal à réfléchir correctement, criant juste son plaisir à chaque coup de butoir, griffant ses épaules dorés, sa tête rejetée en arrière... Les cris se faisaient plus forts, mélangeant leurs voix... L'Italien sentit son amant gémir sous lui et ses bras l'enserrer, le pressant plus contre lui alors qu'un long frisson le parcourait. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout, le plaisir avait remplacé le sang dans leurs veines, allumant en eux un feu qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à éteindre ou à apaiser mais à le porter à ébullition. La jouissance les faucha soudainement...

Milo se cabra fortement, arquant son dos alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans ses reins, un long cri allant se perdre dans la pièce. DeathMask ne fut pas long suite à cela à se libérer en lui, le mordant dans le coup au même moment. Le plaisir bouillonna un moment avant de s'éteindre lentement...

Haletant, le Scorpion ne bougea plus, vidé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Longtemps qu'une telle jouissance ne l'avait pas saisi. Il sentit à peine DeathMask se retirer. Par contre, il sentit sa chaleur quand il s'allongea contre lui. Il se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face. Son air lui revenait enfin.

- Tu as raison... Ce genre d'attention me plait bien...

Un sourire, très doux, éclaira le visage de son vis-à-vis, si loin de cet air méprisant et renfrogné qu'il abordait généralement. Angelo l'attira vers lui, glissant avec autorité un bras autour de sa taille. Il n'y eu pas d'autres paroles. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans un bruit, si ce n'est la respiration des deux amants, collés l'un à l'autre...

_"- ...Tu n'en restes pas moins un homme Milo. Ne l'oublie pas. Tes actes ne sont pas à passer sous silence. Chaque action que tu effectues apporte son lot de conséquences. Mais je pense que tu choisiras toujours la meilleure voie pour toi..."_

_"- La ferme Camus..."_

* * *

><p>- ... Et après il m'a... Camus, tu m'écoutes ?<p>

- Bien sûr Milo, répondit d'une voix calme l'avant dernier Gardien, ne relevant toujours pas la tête de son livre.

- Mais tu te rends compte qu'il m'a... !

- Milo, le coupa son ami, tu étais consentant, non ? A quoi cela te sert d'en faire un drame ? Surtout que cela fait trois semaines que tu ne cesses de parler de ça.

Le fougueux Scorpion grogna son mécontentement. Pour que le Français lui dise clairement d'arrêter, c'était que le sujet commençait vraiment à le lasser. S'il avait paru attentif aux propos de son camarade le premier jour, il semblait à peine l'écouter maintenant. Milo savait bien que cela ne changerais rien qu'il se répète encore et encore et pourtant, cette histoire _- et cette nuit ! -_ lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il reporta son attention sur le combat en contrebas où l'objet de ses pensées affrontait le jeune Atlante. Camus s'étant clairement mis à l'écart des autres Chevaliers d'Or présent dans les gradins dans le but manifeste de lire, son ami n'avait même pas cherché à s'entrainer et l'avait rejoint de suite... Pour en arriver invariablement à ce récit.

- De plus, continua le froid Verseau, comme je te l'ai dit tant de fois, quand quelque chose te trotte ainsi dans la tête...

- ... Assis toi et analyse calmement ce qui t'embrouille l'esprit, acheva doucement Milo alors qu'une certaine voix soufflait les mêmes mots à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Son collègue se redressa enfin pour lui faire face, une légère lueur de surprise au fond de ses prunelles:

- Moi qui pensais que tu ne retenais pas mes conseils...

- Tu serais surpris de savoir combien ils me servent pourtant...

Mais il avait parlé si bas qu'il doutait que son ami l'eut entendu. Il regardait à nouveau DeathMask.

- Et as-tu suivi ce conseil ?

Il ne répondit pas. Oui, il l'avait fait. Ce qui ne l'avait pas plus aidé. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Camus pour trouver la solution à ses problèmes apparemment...

Le combat était fini en bas. Mû et Angelo retournèrent s'asseoir. Le deuxième tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Malgré la distance, Milo fut sur de voir son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire l'espace d'un instant. Il sourit à son tour.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait sa solution.

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de l'avoir lue !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
